


Lucifer in Neverland

by GlitterSkullFairy



Series: Holidays from Hell [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Peter and Wendy - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Crack Crossover, Fairies, Lucifer in Hell, Multi, Neverland (Peter Pan), Orgy, Please Don't Hate Me, Pre-Canon, Smut, angst-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterSkullFairy/pseuds/GlitterSkullFairy
Summary: “After a time he fell asleep, and some unsteady fairies had to climb over him on their way home from an orgy.” - J.M. BarrieIt's the Lucifer-Peter Pan and Wendy crossover that nobody asked for. (Based on the novel; very very far away from Disney.)I just couldn't have Lucifer missing out on a good orgy.





	Lucifer in Neverland

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still fairly new to all this, but I believe the term used for this kind of thing is "crack fic." Plesae don't take it too seriously, it's just ridiculous.
> 
> And don't ask me why I had to do it. It just happened. Possibly stress related.
> 
> Warning: there's a sad moment towards the end relating to Peter's backstory and how he fell out of his pram.

“After a time he fell asleep, and some unsteady fairies had to climb over him on their way home from an orgy.” - J.M. Barrie

Lucifer needed a holiday. It had been too long since he had visited the world above, and the constant screams were beginning to set his teeth on edge. And in this case, “teeth” meant the very depths of his soul, and “on edge” meant a feeling as he if he was about to fall into an endless pit of hopelessness and despair. Which was ironic, because he already lived in one.

He had to escape every so often. He needed pleasure, desire, the sight of pure joy in the eyes of another soul. It was like he was a jug of water constantly being poured out, and he needed to be refilled every hundred years or so.

No doubt Amenadiel would find him and drag him back again, but he usually got a few days at least. Perhaps if he went a little further afield he might get a week. He straightened his cravat and shook the ash out of his frock coat before putting it on with a flourish. Maybe someday he would live somewhere with a whole room full of beautiful clothes, not one of them stained with bloody ash. It was a ludicrous daydream, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to abandon all hope.

He arrived in the sky above London; no-one would see him through the smoke that was constantly billowing out from the city these days. Honestly, it was starting to look like Hell. He needed somewhere new. Carelessly he picked one of his stars at random to guide him. The second to the right would do. 

He wasn't sure how long he flew, just enjoying the wind and the cool air. The way it changed around him was gradual, but he didn't fail to notice it. It felt somehow richer, more alive. The stars were not _his_ stars, these were tiny and close, whispering in a twinkling way about a boy who thought it was amusing to try to sneak up behind them and blow them out.

It was as if something were looking for him. He descended to get his bearings, only to find himself over an island he didn't recognise. There was a large area of forest, and a lagoon, and it teemed with magic. He thought that the pirate ship anchored off shore might be a good place to start his investigations, but as he got closer he was overpowered by the stench of them and retreated quickly. 

He soared over the forest until he saw movement in the trees. He ventured lower to discover a group of mortals, similar in appearance to the indigenous people of a much larger continent. What were they doing here? As soon as they saw him, the savages raised their bows and loosed a flurry of arrows straight at him. They bounced off, of course, but one of the bloody things missed his body and tore right through his coat tails. This holiday was getting worse all the time. 

When made his way to the lagoon, he felt a lot better. There, gathered on a rock in the centre of the water, were three beautiful ladies, combing out their hair. Okay, so they had fish tails instead of legs, but they also had lips and bare torsos and full breasts. He landed lightly beside them, and immediately they showed him their enthusiasm, cooing over him and stroking his wings, clothes and face. “Well, ladies, I have to say that you have significantly improved my day.” one of them grabbed his shoulders and pulled him close, kissing him deeply. He pulled away, fixing her in his gaze. “Perhaps there is something could do for you in return. Tell me, what it is that you desire?” 

She looked at him hungrily. “Men! More men! Or if not men, then anyone will do!”

“I'm sure you'll find me sufficient for the task. And what do you want to do with the all these men?” he asked suggestively.

Her voice rasped and hissed as she answered. “Drown them! Pull them under the water, watch them kick! Watch them die!” She started tugging at his arms, the other two each grabbed a wing and dug in their fingers, pulling and twisting. They were a lot stronger than he expected, but he was stronger still and managed to break free. Not that he would have drowned, but he didn't want to spend the rest of his time here in a sodden suit. He made it to the shore without injury, but his feathers were all twisted. He wasn't sure how he was going to get back in the sky, let alone find his way back from... wherever he was.

He trudged through the woods, tearing off leaves and snapping twigs that dared to get in his way. He had no idea of where he was heading, but he was starting to feel as if someone was having a great laugh at his expense.

The music seemed to come out of nowhere. It was the lightest tinkling of bells, a pure melody, a sound he missed so dearly in Hell. He stopped to listen. It was beautiful… and it was a voice! He inclined his head and the music began to take on meaning as the language blossomed in his mind. Most of it was swearing and cursing. The first thing that came through clearly was a screech of “You silly ass!” He laughed. The most pleasant, true laugh in half a millenium. It rippled through him like a lover’s caress. It was delightful that something so enchanting to the ear could be full of such coarse fury. He felt a certain kinship with the voice and, swallowing his laughter lest he offend its owner, he moved towards it.

The voice was coming from a tiny, bright light which zoomed back and forth among the trees, still cussing like a sailor. “Well, hello!” he crooned. 

When the creature stopped zipping about, he saw it was a beautiful, young woman, perfectly proportioned, but only a few inches tall. Her gown was made from a skeleton leaf, which clung to her ample bosom and left _nothing_ to the imagination. She stared at him, teeth bared, brows creased, her hands making tiny fists. “What do you want, you stupid bird-man?”

“I couldn’t help but notice your distress, my dear, and I wondered if perhaps I could be of some assistance.” He held out his hand and she came to rest on his palm. “Tell me, little beauty, what do you desire?”

She breathed heavily. It had a wonderful effect on the skeleton leaf. “I want to kill that cunt! I want to rip out her fucking hair out one strand at a time while she’s fucking sleeping! I want to spread shit all over her stupid nightdress! I want to find the thorniest branch in the forest and whip her into a bloody pulp!” She zipped all around Lucifer’s head as she continued her tirade, waving her fists in the air. “He was supposed to be _mine!_ How dare that bitch take him from me? How can even bear to sit in that stupid house with her darning _socks?_ He’s supposed to be out fighting pirates and having adventures! I wish she’d just fly back to her fucking palace in the fucking city!”

“Who is she? Who has she taken?”

“That stupid bird-bitch. That giant, human child who thinks she’s queen of the fucking forest, taking my Peter, my friend, pretending to be his mum. He hasn’t got a mum, but he’s got me, and now she’s here and he’s forgetting me.”

Lucifer pieced together what he could. “I’m so sorry, darling. I wish I could help you, but I cannot punish an innocent child.”

“What use are you then?” she screamed and flew upwards, pulling on his hair, hitting him violently and covering him in sparkling dust. Well, at least it was better than ash. On anyone else the blows probably would have pinched somewhat. Then the magic must have taken over again, because something strange began to happen. She seemed to be growing larger with every strike, the trees grew taller and further away. No, that wasn’t it- he was shrinking! She kept hitting him until they were both standing in grass up to their heads, and finally her anger seemed to abate. Lucifer found himself face to face with twinkling eyes, luscious, cherry lips, and a heaving bosom. Her translucent, insect like wings felt homely and yet alien. He smiled his most winning smile and took her hand. “I think I can find some way to be of service.”

The fairy found herself overtaken by a very different emotion. She pulled him close and sniffed at him. “You smell good, like waterfalls and honey and ripe fruit.” She gasped. “You should come to the party!”

“There’s a party? Lovely! Lead the way, my beautiful, shining spirit.”

“Come on, let’s fly!”

He considered her admiringly, wondering about the party, and found his feet rising off the ground. It wasn’t like using his wings, (which was a good thing as they were still badly tangled from the struggle with the mermaids) he just floated along, holding her hand. He heard the revellers before he saw them, their voices a choir of gold and silver bells. The music replenished his soul, and he found himself floating higher. The fairy had to tug him down a little. “Not too many happy thoughts or you’ll end up in the bloody clouds, and I need you closer to the ground. What’s your name anyway?”

“Lucifer. It means Lightbringer.”

“ _Light-Bringer_.” His name was a melody in her mouth. A warmth spread through his chest and then downwards. When she laughed, it eased the ache in his soul. “That’s stupid, you don’t even have a light! Not like me. Are you sleepwalking or something? My light goes out when I sleep. I’m Tinker Bell. Some people call me Tink.”

“Well I am very pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss Bell. Very pleased indeed.”

“Oh, you mustn’t be so formal, Light-Bringer. I’m sure by the end of the evening we will all be on very intimate terms.” He knew that look. He was usually the one giving it. Whenever he was on earth, anyway.

The party started to come into view, and what a sight it was! The lights danced to the sound of their own laughter, all around the base of a tree and its low hanging branches. There was a large cluster of them gathered around a tall heap of berries on the grass, their faces and hands smeared with purple juices. A band of six fairies were greeted by tuneful cheer as they arrived from the other direction, carrying something wrapped in a large leaf. Their clothes were made of feathers and fur scraps, and they carried long thorns in their belts as if they were swords. Tink’s face lit up, literally, and she dragged the Devil over to them. “Did you get it? Did anyone get stung?”

“It was close, but we were fastest! The bees couldn’t catch us!” They waved their thorns in the air and gave a victory chant as they unwrapped the leaf to reveal a chunk of honeycomb almost as big as an apple- which, compared to the fairies, was very large indeed. Tink pointed a finger on each hand and dipped them into the sticky gold. She licked one, very suggestively, and pressed the other to Lucifer’s lips.

He sucked it eagerly. His mouth watered at the sweetness, and at another kind of hunger that was growing in him. The fairy watched him, smiling. He smiled back, and let her fingers hover over his mouth. “I think I’m going to like this party,” he admitted.

There was a cacophony of sound as four more fairies flew in, slowly and carefully, bearing another burden. They were obviously warriors of some kind, their helmets made from acorns and their armour from chestnut shells. Lucifer wondered what they carried which elicited such admiration and appreciation from the rest. At last they made their way into the midst of the celebration, each holding the corner of a piece of cloth. The reason for their care became apparent as they lowered it to the ground, for it contained a delicate, human tea-cup filled to the brim with a brown liquid. But it certainly didn’t smell like tea. The four were the first to dip in their hands and drink, coming up with the closest sound to a roar that a bell could make, and tore off all their spiked armour. It turned out two of them were women. The strongest of them declared (in a deep and ridiculously over-dramatic voice): “We have risked our lives to bring you this gift for our revelry! We have faced the pirates, those cruel and dastardly villains, but they did not stop us! We were fast and brave and wily, and we took loot from the looters! Offer us your thanks and you may drink and be merry!”

The others gathered around them, stroking their chests, each fairy kissing a naked warrior before being allowed to approach the cup. No-one seemed to care about the gender of the warriors, they just grabbed whoever was nearest and then helped themselves to the liquor. Lucifer let himself be guided by the crowd, until he stood before a Herculean figure with golden hair that fell over his shoulders, a short beard and piercing blue eyes. He was the one who had bragged of their exploits. His wings were green and dappled with orange, like sun on the forest floor. “My deepest thanks, brave warrior,” Lucifer said to him, taking his face in his hands and kissing him both reverently and passionately. He responded in kind; clearly the Devil’s power of attraction worked on fairies, too. 

“You are most welcome, stranger,” the hero greeted him. Then he cupped both his hands, dipped them, and offered them to Lucifer to drink. He inclined his head and supped, the harsh grog almost gagging him, but he drained what was in the warrior’s hands all the same. It was strong. Either that or it was something to do with his decreased size, because his head was actually spinning for a few moments. He had to grab a brawny shoulder to steady himself, and stretched out his wings. There were gasps from all around him, and he felt hands touching him in ways he hadn’t felt in eternity.

The fairies were all marvelling at his wings, which were so different from their own, stroking them, smoothing them. The blonde warrior made a sound like a gong, deep in his throat, and it made Lucifer think of a hungry growl. He grinned at the mighty hero, inviting him in for a closer look. Tink snuck in beside him, making sure she kept her prize. “Warrior, this Light-Bringer. I found him in the forest and shrunk him so he could come for the orgy.” Lucifer wondered about the honesty of that statement, but was enjoying himself too much to argue the point. Her next question made him very glad that he hadn’t. “Would you like to fuck him with me?”

Warrior grinned. “I would indeed.” No-one bothered to ask Lucifer. He didn’t complain. 

Tink started to pull off his morning coat, but then stopped and looked curiously behind him. “Wait, how…? Your clothes are all over your back. Are they stuck on?”

With the smallest shrug he vanished his wings, eliciting a disappointed sigh from Miss Bell and several of her friends. He shrugged off his coat, shirt, and the rest of it and left them in a heap on the ground, not too close to the cup, just in case of spillage. With his chest bare, and a few curious fingers reaching towards him, he unfurled once again. Carefully, so as not to hit anyone. There was another _very_ satisfied gasp, and he was being caressed by tiny fingers again. There were at least a dozen sprites combing through his feathers, front and back. Their touch straightened out all the damage that the mermaids had done, and it was _exquisite_. There was only one person who he had let anywhere near his wings since… then… and as much as Mazikeen tried, she only had one pair of hands. This was... like Heaven. Except not, because there was something decidedly un-fraternal about those bell-like voices, those hungry fingers. Was that the rum still making him sway? His Warrior was still there, and Lucifer grabbed him again. Those strong arms found his, and lowered him tenderly to the ground. They knelt together, and Lucifer leaned against him, dizzy from pleasure. Tink was beside him, and she leaned in to claim kisses from both of them while the other fairies indulged themselves in pure white divinity. He could hear them kissing behind him, whispering to each other shamelessly.

Yes, that was the difference. The fairies felt no shame at all. No sense of guilt, no stuck-up sense of propriety- they just lived in the moment, gave themselves over to whatever feeling was guiding them at the time. The pleasure of the ripe fruit and honey, the giddiness of the alcohol, or the lust of the flesh. It was pure abandonment, pure desire, everything that a good orgy should be.

Tink was kissing him, then Warrior was kissing him, grabbing at his belt but unsure what to do with it, having never used its like before. Tink pushed his hands out the way, bending down to look at it, her tinker’s mind solving the problem much more quickly. Trousers and undergarments were pushed out the way and they both reached for him, stroking him to firmness. Lucifer reached for Warrior to return the favour, only to find him already hard. He gripped the shaft, running his thumb over the end, making the hero bite at his neck. He reached for the lady too, but held back for fear of ruining the delicate leaf-dress. “Ugh! Just rip it off, you fool! There’s no shortage of leaves here.” He let go of Warrior just long enough to pull it apart and throw it aside, and then lent a hand to each of them.

The fairies behind him were getting similar ideas, garments made of scraps and foliage littering the ground. They all seemed to meld together into a blur of lights and feathers and skin and tongues. Lucifer fell down with them, tumbling into a pile of welcoming limbs, someone pulling away the remainder of his clothes from his feet. They spent a long time just exploring and enjoying each other’s bodies. Lucifer lost track of who he was touching, or who was touching him. His fingers found their way into wet orifices. Some had tongues and teeth, others just clenched around him. He paid particular attention to the latter, noting the differences in anatomy. Fairies were built purely for pleasure as they had no need to reproduce among themselves.

Someone pulled him onto his back, a bearded face kissing him from above his head. One of the women straddled him first, slipping onto his cock, warm and tight. Her eyes widened and she gasped in surprise- Lucifer was built for pleasure too. He pressed into her, undulating his hips and she responded quickly. Her breathing was shallow as bounced, her breasts bouncing in time to the music of her moans. Then she laughed and climbed off, turning to kiss another partner, leaving Lucifer cold and a little bereft. Until he noticed the person she was kissing was Warrior. He thanked her and climbed into Lucifer’s lap, sliding over him. He growled beautifully as he rode, all rippling muscle and tight sinew. Lucifer drank in the sight of him, the feel of him, holding his hips and pushing deep. Warrior made a low sound with every thrust, and then began to declare the wonders of the Light-Bringer. Tinker Bell moved up behind him, requesting a turn, and Warrior happily lifted up. He was about to dismount but Lucifer stopped him, still holding his hips he guided him towards his mouth instead. Tink wasted no time in taking Warrior’s previous position as Lucifer licked at the hero’s head. It was almost as sweet as the honey. He sucked, so hungry, _so so hungry_ , it had been too long. He squeezed the flesh of Warrior’s buttocks, reaching one hand between them for an opening. When he found it, Warrior made such beautiful music, Lucifer was inspired. He worked his hips in time, drawing out sounds of pleasure from Tink in a higher key. It wasn’t enough. He opened his eyes and noticed a slender fairy to his left and beckoned her closer. He reached between her thighs, pressing two fingers inside and rubbing his thumb to produce a delicate soprano.

It was like conducting a choir or an orchestra. He teased and gratified, making them glow brighter moment by moment, playing his instruments like he’d been doing it forever, extracting the most harmonious music. It was even more delicious because it was made out of lust and ecstasy. The other fairies noticed what he was doing and watched and listened as they caressed each other, joining their voices to the song. He reveled in it for a time, his soul satisfied by the sound but his physical need growing more urgent. He sucked a little harder, pushed his fingers a little deeper, and moved his hips with increasing pace. Listening carefully and responding to each so that none were left behind, he brought them closer, building the music of their cries into a crescendo. It was more than glorious. Their bodies were incandescent as the three of them came together, loudly, in a symphony of bells. He drank down Warrior’s second offering, so much more satisfying than the first. He made it last, thrilling in it, thrusting his way to his own climax, releasing as he let them dwindle into silence at last.

And silent it was, for all the rest had stopped to watch as the music had carried them too. They all seemed to glow a little brighter. Then they burst into applause.

“ _Now_ I know why they call you the Light-Bringer,” Tink laughed.

Then there was more grog and more honey, and delicious fruit, and Lucifer surprised and delighted them all by suggesting that he was perfectly willing and able if anyone else wanted to be lit up like a star. There were more than a few volunteers, but they had to keep a hold of him because by now he was so covered in fairy dust (and other fairy substances) and so perfectly happy that he had a tendency to float away. The fairies themselves were so drunk and blissful that they had pretty much forgotten how to work their wings, and stumbled around on unsteady legs.

It was difficult to measure time in this place, the moon didn’t follow the usual rules and there appeared to be more than one sun. But after a while, the fairies began to tire, and one by one the lights began to dim and go out. A few remained around the cup, as Warrior regaled his adoring fans with tales of his adventures on the pirate ship. And there was one other light, alone on a leaf a small distance away. Lucifer floated up to it to find Tink, sipping grog from an acorn cup, her knees pulled up tightly against her chest.

Something stirred in his chest, a feeling he barely recognised. A feeling that could have no place in the heart of the King of Hell, lest he be overtaken by it. Pity. But she had been so bright, so delightful, and she had brought him to this wondrous place, and for that he owed her something. “Why so melancholy, little beauty?” he asked.

“One of the disvanges…” she stopped and tried again. “The disavenses… when you’re this tiny, there’s only room for one feeling at a time. Which can be great, when you’re happy or horny. But when you feel sad it sucks pirate balls.”

“Perhaps I could try and light you up again,” he suggested with a leer.

Tink sighed heavily and stared into her drink, too lost in her own thoughts to hear him. “He’s a lot older than he pretends, you know.”

“Who?”

“Peter. He’s been here so long, the lost boys come and go, but there’s always Peter, and so many stories about him. I think he should have grown to be a man many times over by now. But he stays young, stays so beautiful. He cares only for himself, but I’d die for the silly ass.”

The concept was one Lucifer had heard spoken sometimes, but he never understood what would make anyone would give their life to help another. “Why on earth would you do that?”

“Because I adore him and I cannot imagine my life without him.”

“And what you even do if he loved you back? Straddle his finger?”

“Don’t be so disgusting. He may be older than he looks, but he’s not interested in that stuff. I just want him to notice me, to be his partner again.”

“I could talk to him, make him remember?”

“He wouldn’t listen, he never does.” She looked up into his face. “Just make me forget again. For a little while.”

He kissed her, starting with her mouth and then working his way down slowly. He nibbled playfully at her neck and she giggled, the melancholy dissolving into joy. Her breasts filled his hands and he kneaded them, kissing and sucking at her nipples. She was glowing more brightly again, her body shivering with glee. His mouth kept exploring downwards, pausing at her belly, teasing. She was having none of it, and pushed his head into position. He parted her with his tongue and licked her inside. His fingers pulled at her, stretching, tapping, doing strange and unusual things, all of which were delectable. She felt the pleasure swelling, and he pulled his tongue out to sup at her clit, replacing it with a long finger, then two, pressing and curling inside her. The sound of her bells rang out, and a few of the lights around them were rekindled as the others awoke, but neither of them noticed, they were so wrapped in each other.

Lucifer’s face was wet as he moved back up her body, kissing, feasting, but his fingers stayed inside, keeping her gasping until he was lying over her. The leaf shook as he plunged his cock into her, her whole body shook too and within moments she was coming again, with a flash of light. He kept working, slowly and deeply, letting her feel every inch of him as he moved in and out. Her cries of pleasure abated a little as he let her catch her breath for a while. Then he brought her back up again with swift movements, watching her face contort with desire. He drew her legs up into his shoulders, changing the angle and feeling her throb around him. Lucifer let himself be carried on the wave this time, caught in her dazzling brightness, keeping her there, relishing her music, until she squeezed him just so and he was undone. He exploded into her with a shout, jerking and pulsing. Tink grabbed him as he started to float away, but he was so relaxed and ecstatic that there was no stopping him, and he took her with him. He spread his wings as they shot upwards, using them to guide the ascent, until they came to rest at the very top of the tree.

Lucifer lay the fairy down and kissed her gently. Her light was growing dim and she looked at him with peaceful, sleepy eyes. “This, I will never fucking forget,” she said with a smile.

“Nor I,” the Devil agreed, almost tenderly. “Sleep now, my little beauty.”

He knew what he had to do next. He needed to find the boy who had hurt this precious creature so badly, and he needed to make him pay for it.

He flew back down to the ground to collect his clothes. A bath would have been just right about now, and he knew he certainly needed one, but he had to make do with a fresh leaf to wipe himself down before dressing and going off in search of the boy. 

The trees seemed to grow smaller as he walked, and he realised he was returning to his usual size. He found Peter sitting on rock, at the edge of the mermaid’s lagoon, skipping stones across the water. Lucifer recognised him immediately. His arms and legs did not seem long enough, and his head was a little too bit for his body. Perhaps this was usual for an infant, but having not seen many of the things, Lucifer wasn’t sure. In spite of this, the boy radiated power, strength and courage. Or to put it another way, he looked like a cocky little git. 

Peter’s stone bounced impossibly across the water, all the way to the other side, and he leapt up and cheered to himself. The Devil approached and glared at him with fire in his eyes. Peter was not all disturbed. “Ah, there you are! I was beginning to think you’d gotten lost.”

Lucifer was a little taken aback. “Were you expecting me?”

“Of course. No-one comes here unless I invite them. Do you like my world? I’m rather proud of it. It’s the perfect place for adventure,” he said, with a cheeky grin.

He was rather charming, in his own way, this lad. “Just adventures, or playing happy families too?”

“Sometimes one needs a break between the adventures, to make them more exciting. Playing families can feel homely, especially the way Wendy does it.”

“Tink doesn’t seem to think so. How can you treat her so poorly? She adores you, you know.”

“Of course I know. I imagined her that way.” He scoffed at Lucifer’s perplexed brow. “What, didn’t you know? I made all of this up. This is _my_ world. All of these adventures are my stories. I even called you. I called you because for a moment, I felt bad for Tink, and I wanted someone to make her happy, to make her forget me for a while.” The words were so close to the fairy’s, Lucifer knew he spoke the truth. “She pretends to be prudish around me, hiding her grown-up ways, but I know. Did you both have lots of fun? I think you did. I would let you stay with her, but I need her for later. I have the whole thing planned out. It’s going to be wonderfully dramatic.”

Lucifer felt very uncomfortable. Who was this boy who had the power to summon the Devil? But Peter was too busy crowing to notice, describing the poison and the way Tink would brush at his tears as she was dying, and then the dramatic recovery.

“You control it all? You _manipulate_ all of them for your _amusement?_ ” 

Peter turned back to him and stared. Suddenly Lucifer could see the age in his eyes, a hundred years or more, trapped in the body of an infant. “Yes, I do. I didn’t at first, I was too sad and guilty. I ran away, you see, when I was baby, because I couldn’t face growing up. But I know I broke my mother’s heart. So I make myself forget. I make up stories and adventures and I fight and I fly, and I forget.”

Lucifer saw it all- the child, wiggling out of the perambulator when the mother looked away, crawling off into Kensington Gardens and curling himself into a ball in the cold night air. Crying, freezing. His guilt was too much for Heaven, his innocence too great for Hell, but his will was so strong that he had created a kind of purgatory for himself. Like a Hell-loop, except it was built of adventure and longing. None of it was real, he realised with a touch of sadness. Not Tink or her friends, not the pirates, not even Wendy. It was just Peter, punishing himself and trying to forget. It almost broke the Devil’s heart. And there was no way that Lucifer could help him. The boy didn’t want anything else, he knew it without even asking. “So forget then, child. Do battle with your enemy, enjoy your happy home, and play with the stars.” An idea came to him. It wasn’t much, but it would be one thing that was real.

He flew up at the sky, spread his arms wide, and _willed_. It wasn’t easy. There wasn’t much substance to this place, he had to draw it in from outside, so he couldn’t take too much. He gathered the mass together, compressing it in his hands until it was about the size of a ball. In space, it would never have worked, but the magic of this place might just help it survive. He held it up in front of him, his eyes glowing. This was the best part. He breathed light into it, igniting it, and it burned with a white heat. The tiniest star he had ever created. He was probably going to get into trouble for this. He didn’t care. “Hello, little beauty,” he smiled. “I think I’ll call you Tink. Watch over Peter, for me, won’t you?” The star pulsed a little in his hand, and he could almost hear the sound of bells. Then he released her up into the sky, where she shone gleefully.

He bid farewell to this strange place, and the stars twinkled their goodbyes, and thanked him politely for visiting. The air grew thinner as he flew and he found himself gazing once again at the fog over London. Amenadiel was still nowhere to be seen. He might even manage some decent liquor before he got dragged home again. No… not home. That place would never be home. And home wasn’t the Silver City either, anymore, even if he could never go back there. Maybe one day he would find a home somewhere, a place to keep beautiful, clean clothes, filled with music, where the only screams would be ones of pleasure. A place to remember the light of the fairies. Maybe. If he was very, very lucky.


End file.
